Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless pairing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless pairing method for mobile devices.
Description of the Related Art
Some modern mobile devices can provide the functions of a mobile access point (AP). A mobile device without the capability to access a wireless network directly may pair with such a mobile AP to access the wireless network through the mobile AP.
When a mobile device need to pair with a mobile AP, the user of the mobile device has to input a password and a service set identifier (SSID) to the mobile device. Typically, the user of the mobile AP has to tell the user of the mobile device about the password and the SSID, or control the mobile AP to display the password and the SSID, so that the user of the mobile device can input the password and the SSID, which is troublesome because the process involves with a lot of operations.